In The Dark With You
by The Bee's Tales
Summary: Ignis and his entourage comes home late for supper, after another long "day" of daemon-hunting. Romantic things soon ensue as Ignis spends another night with his boyfriend.
1. After Waiting In The Dark

I wanted to write something regarding Final Fantasy XV for a looooong while now and I knew it's going to be Ignis and with an OC. I hope this is a-okay and doesn't offend anyone (I know them liquor experts are going to probably groan their heads off when they get to a certain part, so I apologize in advance), especially depicting a blind/disabled person.

And yes, there's going to be smut on the second chapter, which I hope is just as good for the readers as how I had imagined it.

* * *

In most late hours, Sophiño waited without worry. However, as the minute hand ticked closer to 1:00 A.M., this was those late hours that he did wait with worry.

It had been starless the last few weeks, as strong storms had threatened most of Lucis, on top of the usual Daemons prowling the oppressive darkness beyond the blazing lights that surround the last human settlements of Lucis.

Sophiño had hoped the storm would deter Ignis and his retinue from Daemon-hunting and history-checking, to find documents on defeating the Starscourge and finding the Prince again. But Ignis is, as much as he dislikes being described as such, just as foolish as he is too ambitious in his quest to save the world. Just like their Prince…

And so, he had learned to steel himself as well as hope.

Many Lucians and other refugees depend and remain hopeful for the many Hunters, Glaives and volunteers that risk their lives out in the darkness, beyond the line of where the anti-Daemon light could reach. Many of them survive and make small celebrations of victory at another successful run; some are…not so.

Sophiño hopes he is wrong for thinking morbidly. Their supper is, after all, waiting for them inside the caravan, pulled up in the parking area of Lestallum, one of the last human settlements of the planet.

"Hey, Sophi." Came the concerned tone of Cindy. Turning, he sees her carrying a few boxes of tools needed for vehicles that have been braving all of the Lucian Outlands, along with their driver and passengers. Sophiño approaches her to assist, but she shakes her head and beams. "Oh no! No need, Sophi! You been working hard on those makeshift kitchens all the Working Hours already, while I've just been doing routine work, as always. This is nothin'!"

Sophiño sighs and gives her a sheepish grin. "Well, if you say so. I hope my sister isn't giving you a hard time about borrowing tools from you."

Cindy smirks. "You Tenebraeans sure are a lot! 'Course she's as hard-headed as a feral Black Chocobo! I shoulda listened to you from the start."

"I apologize…" Sophiño gives her an apologetic look and brushes his left elbow in discomfort. "I'll make it up to you."

"Hmm." Cindy teases as she ponders aloud. Sophiño chuckles at her, with the way her eyebrows wiggle. "Well, how about you treat me a Kupoberry dessert tomorrow! Sure will brighten me than the anti-Daemon lights are doing."

Sophiño beams back at her. In hindsight, perhaps making sweets for tomorrow's round of meals would be a great idea to liven up some spirits, despite having some of the Lucians depending on, well, _spirits._ "Will do! Anything for Paw-paw?"

A sad look crosses Cindy's sweet features, but still manages to let a small smile curl on her lips. "Hmm…I think the usual Tender Multi-Meat Sandwich you cooked today already does some good for Paw-Paw."

He cocks an eyebrow at Cindy, knowing that she's withholding more details; she gives in after a few seconds of being stared down. "Alright! Paw-Paw has been craving for some…Old Lestallum Prairie-Style Skewers. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"Thank you for putting up with my sister." Sophiño says with a wink, as Cindy scoffs with a grin. "I'm sure she'll stop bothering you once she finishes the project."

"It's not too much of a bother!" Cindy rebuts with her gleaming teeth. "Paw-Paw and the rest of Hammerhead do enjoy Lorie's company, even though she's as reckless as a fifteen-year-old, as he puts it! I think he misses having a rambunctious kid inside the shop! And she's handy with the tools! So, win-win and all!"

A relieved sigh escapes Sophiño. "Alright. If you need something else before leaving? Maybe supper…?"

Cindy shakes her head and tells a "I'm good!" with a confident air.

He sighs again. "Well, I'll be out here, just…waiting."

"Oh, right." Cindy looks around and glances back at the empty caravan he drove to this spot. "Prompto did tell me the gang's coming here instead of going to camp outside Hammerhead."

Another sigh escapes him, heavier and filled with worry.

"They're awfully late. As usual!" Cindy points out light-heartedly, a way to ease his concerns.

"I know they're the Royal Retinue and all, having magical powers and been trained to handle more than any other ordinary person can chew, but…bad things happen, you know."

The sympathy that crosses her pretty face drains him a little. She sets down the boxes before approaching him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've seen these boys do their thing. They're tough! This Long Night ain't doing a number on them, not even Ignis."

The swell inside his chest felt too comforting to indulge, yet Sophiño smiles back as Cindy remains cheerful. "Yeah, you're right. The darkness didn't really do much to him, besides make him stronger."

The playful smirk that suddenly graces Cindy's lips should've been a clue, but he was too deep into his own worrisome self to realize someone was behind him. Suddenly, his sight had gone dark and his eyes can only feel the cool fingers that cover them. A familiar snicker sounds off from his right as Gladio, on his left, comes booming with a "Hey Cindy! Wanna have dinner?", in which the snickering one on the right suddenly yelled, "Hey!"

His smoother-than-silk voice comes close to his ear as a puff of warm air caresses his skin. "How dare you _compliment_ me so? Now it's so dark, only _I_ can get us back inside."

Sophiño can only stand there, blushing and grinning. "Well, if it's not too much trouble for you, guiding the both of us?"

His deep chuckle reverberates even through his own chest as he's pressed against his back. Sophiño can feel his lips curling into a smile. "No. It's actually an honor to hold you _close_ , Sophi."

As Ignis pulls his hands away from his face, he whirls him around to make him face his lover. Even with his blindness, Ignis can feel it on his very skin how happy and relieved Sophiño is to see him. As he faces him, Sophiño lets out a breathy giggle as he embraces him and gazes at Ignis' face. Placing his hand on his cheek, he directs Ignis' face to his and gives him a chaste kiss on the side of his mouth. Being a few inches shorter than the Hand of the King, Sophiño leans his face upward as Ignis pulls him tighter in his arms.

"I love you, too, bro!" Lorie's voice pipes up from behind Gladio. Pulling away from the moment, Sophiño grabs his little sister's shoulders, looking very livid. Despite the same age as Prompto's, Florentine's—nicknamed Lorie—very petite stature, short, bouncy pixie cut hair and round face makes her more childlike, further heightening her carefree and youthful nature. " _Yeah, yeah_ , I know, I went with these guys because they were offering a free ride back here! So, _no_! I wasn't in any danger—!"

She was cut short when Sophiño wraps his arms around her, pulling her so tightly that she's gasping to breathe. "Sophi! Can't! Breathe!"

"Oh, Lorie!" He slowly lets her go, but gives her a playful pat on the head, in which she tries to swat away.

"Well, we're all here." Ignis points out casually while he rubs his shoulder, trying to ease a painful spot there. "It had definitely been one of those longer ones that required— _all_ our efforts."

"Come on, now, Iggy." Gladio reprimands, one hand on his hip. "It was only, like, the _usual_ ones. We were just gone for the last ten hours."

Prompto huffs at him, disagreeing. "You mean, _the usual_ gargantuan Daemon that was trying to devour a Cactuar King!" He complained as he keeps rotating his left arm. "NO! That was one of the most grueling ones! I can't believe that Cactuar even let us help him and his tribe of little Cactuars! Not to mention having to haul some of those cargo from Cape Caem! You were so excited to do that one just because they're a few of them having Cup Noodles!"

Cindy tips her head as she chuckles at what Prompto recalled, in which they all join in at the ridiculous, dangerous missions they just went through. Their laughter is a sharp cheery sound remaining defiant at the bleakness of their surroundings.

Cindy wipes a tear away. "I bet that Cactuar was too prickly a company for that Daemon, anyways! And speaking of Cup Noodles, me and Paw-Paw are still doing some work before hitting the sack. I'm going off now so I can enjoy one of them on our stockpile!"

"Oh, but you can have some of ours, Cindy!" Prompto offers excitedly, who was already diving for her boxes to help her. Gladio steps away, knowing this is one of Prompto's ways of making his moves around a girl he likes. "Gladio's a noodle-freak, so our caravan is actually stocked with other Cup Noodle flavors, too—"

"Ahem!" Gladio coughs in warning. "No one's taking the Beef flavored ones without my permission."

"And I can drive you back to Hammerhead myself!" Prompto cheerfully adds while flourishing his arms towards the car they used to get here. "I don't mind."

Out of kindness and worry, Sophiño steps forward to offer Cindy a meal in the caravan before she leaves. "You know, I did cook a pretty big meal inside, Cindy. My offer's still up!"

Lorie beams up at Cindy as she pulls on her arm, getting her towards the caravan without another word. Prompto's already beaming face elates even brighter as Cindy hollers. "Alright, alright! I'll spend a grand-spanking time with you guys before headin' back!"

As Prompto whoops in glee, Gladio reprimands him for being too noisy but he was ignored as Prompto continues to excitedly lead both Cindy and Lorie inside the caravan. Lacing his fingers with Ignis', Sophiño notices him grimacing as he keeps rotating his bad shoulder. "Ignis—"

"It's nothing." He reassures with a small grin. "Now, come. Let's have supper. I am quite famished."

And with that, he directs Ignis towards the caravan.

* * *

Supper had been more than delicious!

It had been thrilling, as Gladio recounted, _in his perspective,_ how a daemon Behemoth had almost deepened its fangs on his good sword arm, before being disproven fatally with a herculean swipe of his zweinhänder at its cheek! And how Ignis, with deathly precision, had daggered the eye of the monster, long enough for Prompto to deliver a bullet through its belly!

It had been highly entertaining as Prompto showcases on his camera, phone camera _and_ tablet camera the many antics and stillness of the wildlife on the Lucian Outlands, as well as Gladio _tripping_ on the trail up towards a farmhouse in Cape Caem; supposedly, the cargo of Cup Noodles has alerted him and made him run too hastily the rocky hill! Blushing but a good sport, Gladio proclaims how the next hunt will be added on his Cup Noodles meal.

And it had been sweet, as Ignis presents Sophiño a moogle plushie, among the imported and salvaged supplies brought to Cape Caem, all the way from Altissia. Lorie was gifted a cactuar plushie, which she gleefully accepts and poses in front of Prompto's cameras. When Prompto signals for the couple for a photo, Ignis immediately wraps his arm around his shoulder, pulling Sophiño closer holding the plushie up, as they beam at the camera.

Gladio and Lorie had been starving, so it had been no surprise that most of the main courses had been reduced as scraps for Sable, Iris' pet cat and the one who had taken a liking for Noctis back then in Galdin Quay. With Gladio offering to deliver the last fishy morsels of Ignis' favorite, the Fisherman's Favorite Seafood Paella, and Skewered Wild Trout, another meal, to Iris as feed for Sable, Prompto wins against Gladio for getting the rest of the Peppery Daggerquill Rice. Sophiño cannot blame Prompto for wanting the rest of the sumptuous rice meal, nor for devouring it in such a manner that would make his _lola*_ proud, and think Prompto would love a refill for being too skinny!

The legendary Memory Lane Pastry had been presented as the sweet finisher for the supper, which Sophiño intended to stir good memories, especially for the Royal Retinue. However, it had been initially met with melancholy, until Lorie took a huge bite.

" _Oooh!_ Great job as always, bro! Love the Cleigne Bananas instead of the usual Ulwaat Berries!"

"Oh, is it now?" That brought a chuckle on Ignis' lips, surprising Sophiño. He, too, took a bit of the pastry and hums a satisfied approval, pleasing Sophiño. As he finishes savoring it, Ignis becomes ecstatic. "And you used my old recipe!"

Sophiño blushes, overjoyed. "It was already perfect. I couldn't resist."

"Huh!" Prompto's curiosity leads him to take the dessert and a bite on it. A sparkle crosses his eyes as he continues to chew. "Hmmm! This _is_ good!"

And just like that, all their cutlery dove for the pastries to take a bite out of Ignis' old recipe. Dessert was delectable and a superb success, something Sophiño is grateful for. Ignis, Prompto, Lorie and Cindy could not stop humming and praising them in each bite! Gladio, deathly silent in his seat, savors a fourth pastry.

"Let's have a _digestif!_ " Ignis suggests, and that was met with excitement! Prompto races inside the caravan before Sophiño could even take three steps away from his seat and produces two options. Sophiño exits with goblets in hand, in which Lorie helps him place on the table.

"Okay I got this green bottle and orange bottle!" Prompto places the bottles in front of everyone to see. Cindy whistles, while Gladio smirks. "Easy pick! We'll go for Amaro! It's been a _looong_ day!"

"Hold on!" Cindy stops him with a cutting gesture of her hand, which picks up the green bottle. "If you need to relax after eating _and_ from a long day of slaying, Chartreuse is the way!"

"I'm no bartender," Prompto chimes in before the argument goes overboard. "But mixing them could be good—"

"NO!" Both of them answered back, completely adamant in their points about the choice of liquor.

"Please, please!" Ignis cuts in, displeased. "Let's settle this with each one simply _picking_ their drink without anymore disagreements! Yes?"

Both mumbling an apology, Cindy even described herself as some prideful Chocobo.

"Besides, we have plenty of glasses here." Sophiño cracks open the green bottle of Chartreuse and pour its glimmering contents on one goblet. He carefully gives it to Ignis and says, "Plenty of chances to debate which is better, _peacefully_."

And with that, Gladio and Lorie help themselves to the spicy and caramel Amaro, while the rest drink up on the floral and smooth Chartreuse. They did indeed tasted and compared the bottles, as well as came up with a wish-quest on going to Old Lestallum to procure some of their whiskey or brandy for the next _digestif_ experience _._

They discuss more on the great improvement of security and provisions provided for the refugees staying at the Cauthess Rest Area, as well as the biggest one on Duscae's Outland; they speak of the conditions of the importers coming in by sea, through ships braving storms and Daemons alike; they share tales of other Glaives and Hunters, of the perils Aranea Highwind and her mercenaries are hell-bent on doing; they talk about the strategies of upgrading the vehicles by salvaging more Imperial parts, or how to barter for some of the parts that had been snuck out of the kingdom of Insomnia, in which they let the tension hang around them; they joke about Cactuars, Chocobos, Cup Noodles and fishing, which, as the last laughter dies down, an unspoken unease settles around the table again.

Gazing at Ignis' forlorn expression, Sophiño couldn't help but open his mouth. "Well, not a lot can do a great job like you guys do. Especially since Iggy, here, managed to fish yesterday that trout we ate today!"

With his head perking up, Prompto's dejected expression slightly lights up as he grins. "Aww, so sweet, Sophi!"

"It's true!" Cindy chimes in with a lift of her alcoholic drink. "You guys don't just do it for Lucis, or for the Prince! You do this because we're all in this together! No matter what!"

"Hear, hear!" Lorie exclaims with a fiery glow in her eyes as she stands up from her seat and lifts her glass. She looks over at Gladio, who returns her fiery look and lifts his glass. Prompto joins in to lift his drink, "A toast! For us!"

Sophiño and Ignis complete the circle of drinks as the glasses clink together. "For Lucis!" Gladio adds enthusiastically.

"For all the things we've been through!" Cindy proclaims.

"And for love." Ignis adds with a soothing tone. "For our love, for our empathy and for our life here, we deserve it."

Their voices of triumph amplify the swelling joy and pride that threatens to burst at its seams, Sophiño can feel his heart ache because of it! The last unified clinking of glasses finishes before they tip back their drinks to drain their liquors with satisfaction and contentment.

"GROUP PHOTO!"

Prompto whips out his camera and tripod, sets it farther from where they are and configures its timer. As they pose, Prompto settles between Lorie and Cindy, while Gladio stands tall behind all of them. Before the click sound came, indicating a photo had been snapped, Ignis—who had instinctively wrapped his arm around Sophiño's waist—presses his lips against Sophiño's cheek. Beaming and blushing much further than the alcohol can provide, Sophiño presses himself tightly against Ignis' warmth.

There was a roll of thunder, then the first drops of rain came in. "Oh, good thing we done here!" Cindy exclaims as they rush to get everything inside the caravan, including Cindy's boxes. The few drops of rain quickly became a torrent as Gladio shuts the door.

Despite being a large caravan, the narrow hall and multipurpose interiors and home accessories succeeds in making it feel a bit cramped, especially with Gladio walking around. Yet the atmosphere and full stomachs lulls them all in a sense of coziness and safety. With Lorie, Cindy and Prompto looking at all the snapshots on his camera gallery while seated around the dining table in one corner, and with Gladio lounging on a Lazy-Boy, the couple goes towards the only bedroom in the caravan, the Master's.

"I've been noticing your shoulder hurts." Sophiño's voice of concern is lower, wanting to ensure their privacy. His eyes are intently gazing upon Ignis' good left shoulder as he rubs and rotates it once again. He first places the moogle plushie on top of the dresser beside the bed, then goes to the edge of the bed and pats a spot for Ignis. "Here, sit."

A hum of relief escapes Ignis' lips as he joins Sophiño on the large bed. Smoothing his hands against Ignis' left shoulder and bicep, his own long and calloused hand twines with Sophiño's. With a quirk of his lips, Ignis murmurs, "Well I could use a little massage."

Immediately obliged to do so, Sophiño settles his hands on his shoulder; Ignis, however, stops his movements. "Let me… _loosen_ my clothes first."

The playful smirk gracing Ignis' lips is not inconspicuous. The way his long index finger even fingers the collar of his buttoned polo, _slowly_ unbuttoning as a teasing show has Sophiño swallowing. Before he pulls off his top, however, Sophiño murmurs to him about his dark glasses and Ignis simpers. "Oh, how could I forget?"

Leaning his face to him, Sophiño carefully pulls his glasses off his face and folds it, putting it on top of the same dresser, where the plushie is. "Is it on the left side dresser?" Ignis inquires, which Sophiño answers it is.

"Alright." Ignis simpers. He had waited for Sophiño to sit again by his side; it's when he sits did Ignis smoothly pull his top off, an air of smug contentment on his face as his body lithely moves and his muscles flex for his beloved to see.

"Iggy?" The way Sophiño's tone leans towards mischief has Ignis' lips widening into a smile. "I haven't pulled the doors closed yet."

A lighthearted chuckle escapes his lover. "Oh, don't bother, Sophi."

A light slap against his left bicep earns him a mocking pained sound. "Oh, you hurt my bad shoulder!"

"I'm pulling the doors close." Sophiño informs him with a snicker as he stands up to pull the sliding door across to give themselves a room. With a click of the lock, Sophiño turns to see Ignis patting the same spot where he had sat down.

"Come."

Obliging, Sophiño takes his spot as Ignis turns his body slightly to show the left side of his back, where the pain is occuring.

Athletic, lean and sporting a few scars, Sophiño feels their texture in his palm. Smoothing and warming his skin, he prepares him for a massage. A satisfied moan escapes Ignis and he turns his head to the left as a way to show him he's doing a great job. As he starts kneading his knuckles towards his neck, he hears Ignis murmur, "harder," and Sophiño follows, feeling the muscles become pliant under his ministrations.

 _"Ahhh…_ yes, brilliant." Ignis whispers as he rotates his neck a bit. "Hmm…I swear, I'll never let Gladio's pride overestimate us again like that. It truly was…a close call."

Ignis had hesitated to say anything about what had gone down, but keeping things from the people he's close has dire consequences. He will never dare do that to his lover, but he felt disclosing too many details would send Sophiño in overdrive protective state. And as expected, he feels Sophiño's hands halt and twitch on a spot on his shoulder blade, before resuming as if he had just told them the rainy weather, minus the dire apocalyptic world beyond the beam of lights.

He said nothing, focusing instead on making Ignis comfortable again. Ignis sighs. "I hope you didn't worry too much. Or too long."

An ambiguous and nonchalant hum comes from Sophiño. "I was…just waiting. Of course I know you'd all come back."

As his knuckles worked on the knots on his sore trapezius muscle, another sigh comes out of Ignis.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I guess it _was_ true, what Gladio was bragging about regarding rescuing the Cactuar King." Sophiño casually tells him, as much as his voice can muster to hide any emotion; it earns him a troubled look as Ignis completely turns around, halting the massage session. Being blind, Ignis eyes distantly looks at the corner, but his whole body is turned to face him, with his hand already reaching out to clasp Sophiño's. He studies the dark slashes of scars across his eyes, marring his eyesight, but not marring how handsome his sharp, deep-set eyes are.

"Ignis." Sophiño whispers, leaning to his cheek. Ignis feels his warm breath and his head faces him exactly. His lips simper to a small, concerned smile. "I'm not done yet."

"No, we're not." Ignis whispers back before placing a peck on his lips. A smirk graces his lips again, succeeding on placing a chaste kiss despite being blind. "I'm sorry I'm always making you worried. I'm sure I would be if you were on my stead instead."

It was Sophiño's turn to sigh. "It doesn't matter who's in the other's shoe. The nights that we're in now, anytime could be our last. Who knows how long the anti-Daemon lights are going to be effective? Or what would be asked of you guys if you finally find a way to stop the apocalypse?"

At that point, Ignis places his hand on his cheek and leans his forehead on his. Sophiño continues, his tone revealing his tender heart. "Even with me understanding what it is to lead the Royal House and the responsibilities that come with it, I know I can't stop any of you from trying. All I need is that I live long enough for anyone I love to know that there's a place for them in the darkness. That I'll be waiting for anyone. And that they, too, can stay as long as they want, until they're ready to face the darkness again. They don't need to rush anything. I don't want them to think it's their fault or their only thing that makes them who they are."

A dry laugh escapes Sophiño as he shakes his head. "Sorry, I'm just…rambling. I just want _you_ to know you don't need to worry about me. _This_ is home, whether here on Lucis or anywhere else on this world, and it'll always be ready for anyone of you to return anytime, and _live_ as long as we can."

He watches Ignis close his eyes, as if in prayer, and his nostrils flare to take in more air. He finds himself doing the same, breathing deeply, taking a whiff of that subtle rugged scent from Ignis' bare skin; when they exhale, Sophiño sees a tear roll down his cheek and he couldn't help but feel his own mist his eyes.

"I wish I can see your face again—"

"Ignis!"

The way he shakes his head and huffed a breath of air is almost out of anger, but as his long fingers softly trace along the skin and features of Sophiño's face—the contours of his cheeks, his jawline, his slender nose and his mouth with a fuller lower lip—Sophiño realizes it to be desperation.

"I'm truly sorry." Ignis murmurs so low, as if the very land itself weeps of the Long Night. "I promise, someday, you and I won't have to be separated. We will find a way to stop the darkness. You'll see how beautiful Lucis is again. And you won't have to keep your promise for too long."

"I love you, Ignis." Sophiño declares softly, soothingly. And despite their emotions, Sophiño beams at his lover—his warrior, his companion, his light—and even giggles. "And what the heck are you talking about? I can keep my promise even after the Long Night's ended! Besides, this caravan is as good a shelter as any! I'll drive it out there in the middle of nowhere and burn a Daemon with the headlights, if I have to rescue you and the boys!"

A chortle escapes Ignis as he places both his hands on his cheek, his tears drying. "You _do_ have a knack for being territorial. The Adamantoise would be frightened!" His tone becomes cheerful, if not a bit impish. "Niflheim should've looked into making a better treaty with Tenebraeans, instead of conquering it."

"Oh please!" Sophiño mocks dryly with a lazy gesture of his hand. "You think it's a good idea to elect Tenebraeans to become Niflheim officials? We would've sabotaged it from the inside!"

"See! That's why!" With that exclamation, Ignis wraps his arms around his torso and pulls him into the mattress, their bodies bouncing and their laughter playful. Twined in each other's arms, Sophiño finds his hand smoothing his hair, his sand-colored hair still a bit fluffy despite the long day's work. His other hand, however, is placed on his bare chest, warm and pulsing with his hammering heart.

"I love you, too, Sophi." Ignis murmurs as he, too, smoothens his digits across his wavy brown locks. He finds himself involuntarily leaning to his touch and Ignis beams at the way the strands of Sophiño's hair feel velvety at the palm of his hand. "And I wish we could evacuate everyone off this caravan right now."

That earns him another playful slap against his bare chest, but Ignis merely laughs at it. "Come on, now. It's raining hard outside!"

Ignis cocks an eyebrow at him, but soon gives in to the reality. "I was wishfully thinking. I'm sorry. I've not had a time with you in a long while."

And just like that, Ignis' hands slowly travels across his chest, stomach and back, teasingly igniting his ticklish side, as well as implying a more risqué idea. And yet, despite his body language, Ignis doesn't persist nor does he ask. The mere act of touching his body softly and even kneading his back, a way to return his massage on his shoulder, are the simple pleasures Ignis is content to give.

He watches him, observing his glassy-eyed contentment in roving his fingers across his clothed body, his lips quirking in a smile. Sophiño pulls him close, wanting him to know how good his touches make him; he kisses him deeply, letting a small lick come across Ignis' lip as permission. It doesn't take him too long to pull on him and lick his lips back, and soon their little smooches involved heavier petting, nails raking and their legs competing to twine around the other's as their hips _grind_.

No matter how quiet they thought they were doing it, overall, the _activity_ doesn't escape receptive ears, especially as the entourage's own activity has ceased to a relaxed quietude. This led to Prompto and Lorie perking in their seats as they can hear the telltale sound of smacking lips. Snickering, the two troublemakers initially wanted to prank the lovers, but Gladio had gestured at them severely as he approached the door.

Cindy, already blushing, insists on leaving, to which the rest of them have agreed that they _all_ should leave.

Their kisses stop as there is a knock on the door and a very cognizant Gladiolus. Quickly stopping mid-activity, in which Ignis' hand has reached at the _very_ junction of Sophiño's posterior inside his pants, embarrassment quickly flushes them pink, frozen within their hot embrace.

His rumbling voice echoes behind the shut door. "Look, gentlemen, we're heading back to the Hammerhead, since Cindy's still gonna need to repair things back in her shop."

"Yeah, rain's slowing down!" Prompto chirps. "Lorie's coming with. She says we can stay at the apartment place you two have had since…well, since Insomnia fell. So! Hope that's okay!"

"Yeah, it's fine!" Sophiño yells, hoping his embarrassment isn't showing through his voice. Ignis, however, is looking smug. Sophiño wanted to mentally kick himself for getting too distracted to realize they weren't completely being discreet. "Bring the umbrellas! Be careful!"

"See ya, bro!" Lorie yells excitedly. "Use protection!"

Ignis chuckles as Sophiño groans, but he immediately has a comeback. "Flush the toilet before leaving! You have guests!"

A loud _THUD_ hits against the sliding door, rattling it even. Whatever Lorie has thrown, Sophiño can clean it up the next day. As the last of the footsteps leave the front door of the caravan, it swings close and the sound of its lock sounds off; Ignis then lets out a chuckle.

"Ah, finally." He then wraps his arms around his lover and intends to continue their kisses, in hopes to proceed to something much more erotic. But the firm palms against his bare chest told him otherwise and he loosens them immediately.

"I'd love to, Iggy," Sophiño's voice is soft and quite like a lullaby, as his hand brushes his hair at the back of his head, lulling him further. "But…well, we have a long day tomorrow."

One last kiss and they separate, with Ignis beaming at him. "Understandable."

He feels his lover leaving the mattress and moving around their bed. The smooth sound of clothes being picked up from the other end of the king-sized bed indicates that Sophiño has taken his polo shirt. "I'll take a shower. Wanna come with?"

With a content hum, Ignis leaves the bed as well. Together, inside the shower room, their warm nude bodies twine once again, reveling on the feel of warm water against their skin and their appreciative touches for the other.

Dry, comfortable and ready to sleep, they slip on pajamas and make their way inside the thick duvet. Encircling his arms around Ignis, Sophiño lays his head on his chest before drifting to sleep.

* * *

I have a tumblr: .com

*Lola means grandmother in Tagalog. In my lore for my OCs, they're a different Tenebraean ethnicity and culture, but still adhere to and revere the Royal Tenebraean family.

To clarify, I personally don't know if there are LGBTQA+ characters in Final Fantasy XV, whether it's Ignis, or any other character. If not, it's of no consequence to me. This is just a headcanon and a way for me to character-build another OC.

I plan on writing the full story between IgnisxOC's first meeting, which was actually pre-written before this, but it had so many chapters, so I went with this one first.


	2. Lovely Things In The Dark

Here is the smut chapter! I'm certain a LOT of Ignis fans might feel he's a bit OOC. Any criticism is fine, just don't be rude.

Enjoy yourselves!

* * *

The loud, boastful rumble of thunder outside the caravan shocked Ignis to waking from his deep, nightmarish sleep. The frightened yawp from Ignis' mouth and his frenzied movement to sit up on his side of the bed wakes his bedmate, who groggily reaches out to Ignis.

"Ignis?" Confused at first, Sophiño soon hears Ignis' panting and becomes alarmed. "Ignis?!"

"So sorry, Sophi." He coos as he leans down and soothes his hand across Sophiño's cheek and jawline. He chuckles at himself. "The weather outside's robust again. A thunder scared me to waking."

He needn't tell the truth, to tell Sophiño the contents of his nightmares. Most of them had been the same, some worse than the others. But as soon as he wakes, the nightmares are over. They're memories, after all, simply exaggerated by his own brain, heightened now after being blinded. Ignis thanks the Gods for blessing them with storm, even though it hampers most of their responsibilities.

Slipping inside the blankets once again, Ignis' smile remains as he rests his head back on the pillow. A warm hand comes to his chest, to relieve anymore of the fright lying inside Ignis. Appreciative of his touch, he turns his head to where he can sense Sophiño to clasp his hand on his chest. Ignis murmurs, "Thank you," as he soothes his hand in return for assuaging him.

"You're welcome, Firelight." He murmurs back as Ignis hums in adoration at hearing his pet name.

He scoots close to Ignis once again to embrace him, to warm him and simply cuddle him close. He smells of their favored soap and shampoo, zesty and energetic, much like the wild Duscaean Lemons; his skin, though scarred and a bit rugged in certain areas, is smooth, perhaps smoother now, to the touch; likely from Sophiño's pampering him with lotions, whenever Ignis is tolerant enough to have some. Sophiño chuckles; most men hate being lathered in emollient things, but Sophiño had learned the hard way of not taking care of his skin, most especially from years of immigrating to different territories, climates and environmental changes. He's glad for what he had learned and is paying off on Ignis' skin as well.

"What are _you_ laughing about, Niño?" The use of his pet name ignites a warm flush across Sophiño's body, which only further his giggling fit.

"Your skin is _so_ smooth, Iggy." He compliments playfully and Ignis bursts into laughter.

"Oh, you will _marvel_ my behind if you let me." Ignis adds slyly. Sophiño can hear Ignis' hormones from this close.

" _You_ were marveling mine hours ago…" Sophiño teases back as his fingers playfully trail up his bare arm. Even in pajamas, Ignis' body temperature and, perhaps being used to Lucian weather, preferred a baring tank top and a pair of loose, thin pajama shorts. It's likely because of the many months spent in uncomfortable clothes while out camping has made Ignis favor bare minimal comfort, despite the weather and dropping temperature. And tonight is no different. "And I would let you _let me_ marvel you, seeing as you don't seem to mind the cooler temperature in the nude."

"And you?" Ignis inquires with a smirk. "Won't you let me marvel you again… in the nude, this time?"

The incredulous gasp the escapes Sophiño's mouth heightens Ignis' beaming lips and his urge to pull him closer to a kiss. "Oh-ho, Iggy…"

He lets Ignis have his way as their lips meet, but Sophiño's mind is whirling at all the possibilities.

"Niño?" Ignis asks, concerned at his lack of usual enthusiasm in the kiss. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He husks in assurance. "It's just that…whatever happened to sleeping?"

Ignis snickers as he pulls him gently to another kiss. This time, Sophiño gives his all. The way their lips meld hotly, their tongues softly tasting the other; their hands travel all over each other's backs and their body heat mounts.

When they pull back for another break, Sophiño studies Ignis' face: lying next to him, the corners of his lips are tugged back to reveal a dashing smile and rows of beautiful teeth. Even in the dim room, illuminated only by the anti-Daemon lights outside and the brighter flashes of lightning from the rain, he can see the fiery twinkle in Ignis' eyes.

"Do you want to sleep, love?" Ignis asks, his tone simply innocent and inquiring. He has had his fun and love, and he personally knows Sophiño's work behavior, which is almost no different from the way Ignis treats his responsibilities. But the shake of Sophiño's head between his hands has him pleasantly surprised.

"Love me, Firelight."

That _tone_ …that sweetness in his voice, sweeter than any dessert and definitely arousing a carnal need; it has Ignis hot!

"Yes…" This time, when he leans forward to kiss him, Sophiño meets him halfway. Twined in each other's arms and softly rolling around the mattress, the two men grind and delight in each other's warmth.

Being stronger, Ignis successfully rolls him underneath, which Sophiño doesn't mind. All his mind and body crave is Ignis' fervent kisses and touches. Their bodies are momentarily illuminated by the flashes of lightning outside the windows, their bodies coiled tightly for one another. One deep lick from Ignis elicits a high-pitched whine from his throat and Sophiño _could swear_ the deep rumble in Ignis' chest was as powerful as the rolling thunder.

Carefully peeling each other's clothing, Sophiño is unsuccessful in completely pulling off Ignis' tank top while his long-sleeved, buttoned one is immediately released from their clasps; with his torso bare, Ignis revels with his heightened senses and drags his hands across the planes of his stomach, waist, then upwards to the side of his arms and to his chest. And he does this while concentrating in suckling on Sophiño's upper and lower lip individually.

Sophiño huffs a breath and bites his own lip as Ignis delightfully ravishes him with his whole body. Being a civilian and living a casual lifestyle, Sophiño's body reflects that of a lean but soft man, with a plump midsection, of average height and stature. Despite this, his goal for enhanced stamina and endurance has led him to train in running, because of his childhood years spent surviving across different lands to find refuge. With that, Sophiño has ensured his arms and legs would be able to carry someone or some objects as fast as possible without tiring quickly.

And yet, here he is, already panting under Ignis' advances. Sophiño is gasping at Ignis' energy and the way their hard-ons keep bumping and grinding at one another's.

"Breathless already?" Ignis husks against his cheek, licking his lips after suckling on his left nipple.

Unable to banter, Sophiño rakes his fingers against the hard plane of his stomach, effectively pulling up the fabric of his tank top and earning him a delicious gasp from Ignis' lips. _"Aaahh…"_

Ignis retaliates with a long, sloppy kiss on his cheek. With a wet smack, Ignis releases him from the kiss and laughs from the onslaught of tickles Sophiño is inducing against his flesh. "Oh! You _naughty!_ "

He watches the play of Ignis' muscular body as it contorts, reacting deliciously from the wild playful directions of Sophiño's hand.

"I needed to pull _this_ off!" Sophiño tells him sweetly, lifting his tank top as much as it can. The hem of it ends up stopping at Ignis' chin while the straps remain locked on their arms. Anymore attempts to fully disrobe him is futile; with both men laughing, Ignis' fingers tickle his lover silly and stubbornly places himself on top of Sophiño's, trapping him completely under his body.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh like this." He murmurs as he induces another round of tickling on Sophiño's waist. He wriggles underneath him as Ignis chuckles and even rocks his hips a little when their groins meet. He can feel his erection through those cottony trousers, that delightful length that feels so right against his own. But there's more about Sophiño that's worth more delighting on. "And you have been toning up a bit. You could soon be as toned as Prompto, from how I can tell."

Flushing at his compliment, Sophiño shakes his head meekly. "Oh, no. Still working on my waistline. But thanks." He leans forward and kisses Ignis' nose, earning him a joyful hum.

"Don't sell yourself short, Niño. I enjoy your body as much as you do a lot of good with it." And with those encouraging words, Ignis leans forward and goes lower, kissing his collarbone first, then outright lightly suckling his soft flesh there. A cry of shock comes out of Sophiño's mouth, placing his hands on either side of Ignis' face to direct him further. The slight pain from his advance has him shaking: the way his mouth opens and _sucks_ a part of his flesh, nibbling on it gently as it remains slightly pulled, taut between Ignis' lips.

As he continues with his mouth, he feels Ignis' fingers trail from his waist and up towards his chest, his touch soothing and tender; his hands surround both his breasts, grasping him tightly as his teeth comes to sink on his skin, eliciting a vulnerable cry from Sophiño; his hands unknowingly clench on Ignis' locks, grasping onto him for dear life. Ignis answers with a deep growl, as the sound of his skin and his lips meld ravenously in an act of true desire for one another.

With a moist sound, Ignis lets go and licks the overstimulated part; placing kisses around the area to soothe Sophiño. His fingers trace loving patterns all over his chest, tweaking and playing with his nipples; all the while Ignis murmurs sweet nothings to him as he writhes underneath him.

"Oh my love, you taste _so_ _sweet_." He whispers between light kisses. "And I love how you sound, how you feel against me…"

Swallowing to alleviate the dryness of his throat, Sophiño tries his best to speak, to tell him how _goddamn good_ that was! But he remains in his panting self, writhing under him and clenching his hands on Ignis' mussed hair, drenched in desire and nonchalantly locked in brushing his hips upwards to meet Ignis'.

"Oh, Niño, I hope it didn't hurt too much…"

Finally, finding enough strength, he says, "No. I haven't had _that_ kind of hickey since the first time we did it!"

Ignis's lips tug at the corners, widening into a roguish laughter as Sophiño reciprocates with his own onslaught of kisses. "Now, Firelight, please, let me take that tank top off." He adds mischievously, tugging on the fabric of his top.

Ignis snorts before slyly telling him, "Oh, Niño, not before I could yours…"

Before Sophiño had any time to roll his eyes or point out Ignis' cockiness, Ignis' arms dash underneath Sophiño's body, quickly going into his pajama trousers and trapping him in his embrace! The sudden action and feeling of his muscular arms diving _inside_ his trousers leaves Sophiño delightfully shocked at his devilish eagerness. The texture of his cool, long fingers grasping and splayed across his buttocks has him _squealing_ and laughing, his body arching in a mix of desire and joy!

" _No…fair, Iggy! UGH!_ " He rasps, out of breath from laughter and desire, as Ignis moves his fingers from ravishing Sophiño's thick, round buttocks, to latching on the elastic waist of his trousers and _pulls_ it down from his thighs. Sophiño's cock, plump and half-erect, softly plops from its confines and against his exposed groin. With just a stretch of his arm, Ignis nonchalantly places his trousers to the corner side of the bed.

Now with his lower half undressed, Ignis trails his hands _everywhere,_ except on his exposed phallus. His fingers graze against his bed of dark pubic hair, across the dip of his hipbones, even dipping his fingers in the junctions hidden by his thighs; leaning further down, Ignis brushes his lips and nose against his skin, leaving hot breaths and wet, chaste kisses across raised goosebumps, as he listens to the gasps and sobs escaping Sophiño's lips, as he _swears_ to the afterlife how good it feels!

"Hey! _Please!_ No more…" Sophiño pleads amidst the pleasure and finding Ignis' eagerness so alluring. "Be generous and let _me_ undress you…"

Ignis smirks as he stops his oral onslaught and places his chin on Sophiño's thigh. "Hmph! And what else do you offer?" The way his playful voice is half a tone being crafty has Sophiño throbbing for more foreplay and Ignis can tell. He yelps when Ignis' hands goes underneath again, to squeeze his bare buttocks and under his mercy. "Well, love?"

"How about I suck yours, too?" He says coquettishly, if a bit breathy. He had been aching to give back to him. "I want to make you feel good."

"Yes…" The right corner of his lips tugs higher, smirking darkly, his brown lashes framing his dilated pupils. "Yes, that is fair." He says, his more velvety voice eliciting tingles across Sophiño's back.

Without warning, Ignis places a wet lick across Sophiño's thigh, raising goosebumps across his leg. He continues his licking all the way to the junction within his thigh, swirling his tongue in his groin area that earns him a lovely moan from Sophiño's lips.

"H-hey!" Protesting, Sophiño manages to halt anymore of his hot advances by holding his face. "Come on, please! I thought—"

With a smack of his lips, Ignis relents. He is, after all, being held by his cheeks, squishing him between his palms. "Oh, _aw-right…pwease wlet mwee gwoh…"_

But Sophiño continues to squeeze his beautiful cheeks…well, very well-structured cheekbones, rather. "Oh, no! Let me have this for just a while!"

A snort comes from Ignis as he grabs his wrists to pry him off his face. Sophiño squeals as he futilely tries to keep his palm glued to his face, but with Ignis' strength, he succeeds in not only freeing his own face, but being able to trap him by sitting up and pushing his arms up above him. Even with his strength, Ignis is not quite the one in charge and begs for his lover. "Love, please! I thought you want to get moving!"

With a huff, Sophiño points his nose in mock annoyance. " _You_ went for my thighs, it's not fair."

"I'm sorry." Ignis says wholeheartedly and with that Sophiño softens, and pecks him on the nose. "Direct me, Niño." Still holding his wrists, he pulls Sophiño to sit up before releasing his wrists to complacently sit beside him, ready to follow.

"Well, first…" He feels Sophiño's hand on his and directs it towards his unbuttoned top, its soft material flimsy, easy to take off. "You can go ahead and finish the job."

"As you wish." With a sweet, if not sly smile, Ignis pulls on the garment off his lover's. His hands brush smoothly against his soft, warm skin as he slides his clothes off his back, even placing soft kisses on Sophiño's shoulders as he finishes in peeling the last sleeve from his arm.

"Now it's your turn…" He whispers to Ignis as Sophiño finally reaches for his tank top and pulls it over his head. As he does so, Sophiño _marvels_ at Ignis' body: the multitude of scars, old and new, litters his creamy skin; a slender physique, yet broad-shouldered, long-limbed and muscles so well-defined, his heart _hammers_ wildly at knowing the strength that lies within him!

Putting the tank top beside where his trousers were placed, Sophiño sees from the corner of his eyes that Ignis went on to pull off his own shorts. He hears Sophiño make a sound after he successfully pulls the garment off his feet, his erection bobbing along with his movements and he smirks. "Like what you see, Niño?"

"Oh, Ignis." Sophiño dryly says with a roll of his eyes. "Don't get too _cocky."_

The hearty laugh from Ignis is infectious and wholesome. "Oh, too late, my love!"

Affectionately, Sophiño beckons for him. Now completely naked, Ignis scoots closer and embraces him _tightly_ against his body. Sophiño feels _so_ _soft, so good_ in his arms that Ignis knew it would be difficult to separate. Although a bit more toned and muscular than how he used to be before they became a couple, Sophiño is nevertheless a bit cushioned and Ignis _loves_ him for it! His nose takes a deep whiff of him, locking his sweet, savory smell into his memory, wanting nothing but to add this to his mind when things become dismal and dangerous, or simply too lonesome, when he's out fulfilling his responsibilities.

"My _God,_ Sophiño…so beautiful…"

He sighs in Ignis' arms, in his _warmth_. He feels nothing but desire, taut muscles, little kisses and bodies pressed _so tight_ that existence becomes just the two of them.

 _"Ignis…"_

"Direct me." He whispers before kissing the part behind the shell of Sophiño's right ear. And with that smooth, tender plea, Sophiño leads them to the mattress once again. Placing various pillows strategically, Ignis' head is comfortably cushioned while his groin area is at face-level to him; Sophiño lies with his head near the foot of the bed, resting his head on one of Ignis' thighs. Being taller, Ignis has lithely curved his body to not only reach his lover, but for Sophiño to be able to reach him as well.

Patiently, he feels Sophiño's body becoming comfortable in his position; he bites his lip at the brush of Sophiño's warm breath and his hand gingerly wrapping around his erection. With a stern tone, Sophiño says, "I'm ready."

Ignis _grabs_ him and sinks his length inside his mouth—

 _"Ugh!"_ The surprised, breathy groan that escapes Sophiño's lips eggs Ignis in his quest to further impale his member between his lips. Despite the slow pace, his eagerness takes him deeper, rendering Sophiño a mewling mess.

 _"Oooh! Oh…Ignis…"_ His body twitches and his breathing becomes rapid, as Sophiño mumbles his name against Ignis' half-erect cock. He couldn't focus, as much as he wants to put Ignis inside his mouth as well. But that _deep suck! Those ravenous patterns against his shaft!_ A prolonged moan and a hiss keeps escaping Sophiño's bitten lips as his hands fondle and caress Ignis' hardening penis, breathing in his clean, musky scent.

Enjoying his lover immensely, Ignis slides his left arm from between Sophiño's shaking thighs and coils his hands inside the junction of his round buttocks. His thumb goes to his perineum to caress and press it rhythmically, while the rest of his four fingers delve between his globed cheeks. This earns him another desperate cry and a shivering hot body that's about to release. The low smirk from Ignis' throat doesn't escape Sophiño's notice, who feels so gratified for his attentions for him.

Even with shaky hands and the inevitable crash of orgasm coming, Sophiño manages to finally surround his lips around the head of Ignis' cock, humming at the warm, saccharine taste of him. As reward, Ignis groans deep in his mouth and squeezes his fleshy globes appreciatively. As bonus, Sophiño feels his thighs flex supportively to accommodate him further and also softly buck his hips to meet his warm mouth. And from there, Sophiño does his darnedest to get Ignis to catch up, although with his languid approach, he is not in a hurry, especially in tasting him. With his tongue, he plays with the pink plump head of Ignis' length, growing hotter, harder and certainly thicker within his mouth and hands.

As their warm mouths engage the other, flashes of lightning illuminate their male forms, coiling parallel to one another across their king-sized bed in the cold, dark bedroom: Ignis lying right-side up, Sophiño upside-down and both eager, in their own pace and style, in giving oral pleasure.

In their comparisons, he and Ignis are of the same healthy length, although Sophiño's member tended to grow in a slight curve and had a plumper appearance. Ignis' member is a classic phallic spear, growing at an angle and remaining rod straight. With his shape, Ignis' cock easily slides against his tongue, his tip entering down his throat with every bobbing movement. Hard, veined and thick, with its skin supple and silken on his tongue, Ignis is an electrifying experience and Sophiño takes him all with reverence.

"Hmm…" The deep throaty hum from Ignis thrums with gratitude. Peering down with his lover still in his mouth, Ignis watches Sophiño's mouth engulf him, his length disappearing _fully_ inside his mouth, almost gagging him down his throat. Sophiño's lips even quivers as he lets another mewl, thanks to the rhythmic suction Ignis provides on him and the rigorous fingers inside Sophiño's asshole. Teetering at the cusp, Ignis decides for the endgame.

Gently pulling his fingers out of his asshole—which Ignis feels is primed for his later ravishments—he reaches forward to cup his balls. Playing the softness of his sacs with his left hand and his right hand pumping him in time with his vigorous mouth, Sophiño's whole body tenses against the mattress and rakes his fingers against Ignis' firm skin; he pulls Ignis' cock off his mouth, no longer able to focus on giving him oral. Consumed by overwhelming sensations of his hands and the slick, wet sounds of Ignis' mouth on him, the incoherent praises he wants to say become nothing more than choking sounds and whimpers of adoration, besides his instinct to call out his name between his lips! Panting, his chest rises up and down rapidly as Sophiño throbs inside Ignis' mouth, futilely doing his best to even his breathing.

But it's no use…

 _…and Sophiño loses it!_

The lovely, guttural cry from Sophiño's lips came first, until his jerking hips and sudden stillness of Sophiño's body indicated his climax. The hot rush of his semen fills Ignis's mouth and guzzles on him contentedly, humming deep in his throat as he swallows his liquid arousal.

And Ignis is _enraptured_ by his smell, his taste, making him breathe hard and getting harder! Heady, warm and all clean masculine against his tongue; like the soft taste of a _quiche's_ center, salty and palatable, and Ignis is never going to tire of it! His body radiates so much _need_ to have his lover, to devour him again, to ravish him over and over in wild abandon, until the rush of paralyzing euphoria claims them!

Coming down from the rapture, Sophiño feels himself softening already, yet Ignis still has him between his lips, gently coaxing him from the last ride and from the last drop of his climax. With his throat dry and shivering from the ecstasy, Sophiño mutters, "By _Shiva_ , Ignis! Oh, _the Six Gods_ …that was— _Aah!_ "

Ignis' left hand smacks the globe of his flesh, _hard,_ cutting him from saying anymore. Sophiño wonders how he's going to sit or stand during Work Hours once Ignis is _thoroughly_ done with him.

In his silken but commanding tone, Ignis teases, "Now get into position. I want you lying on your stomach."

"Yes…" Came his soft voice, helpless and out of breath. "Stay there…I'll lie to next to you."

With his left arm languidly propped under his head and sly grin on his lips, Ignis feels the mattress give under his lover's weight and movement across its soft planes, until Sophiño lets him know he's exactly how he wants him to be taken: prone and with a pillow underneath his hips for support, his backside is laid bare and pert for his taking.

"Ignis…" Sophiño whispers, his fingers lightly brushing across his thick chest. He watches his lover's lips part, not even wavering from being so smug and content in its pretty form, to speak. He inquires to Sophiño, "Would we need lubrication? I certainly don't want you bruised to the point you can't walk."

Instead of sharing his concern, Sophiño chuckles, earning him a bewildered Ignis. "So you're implying you're _really_ going to fuck me hard?"

The smug smirk on Ignis' lips widens further. "Don't I always?"

And with that, the two men laugh, with Sophiño reaching to tweak his nipple, as a way of appreciating Ignis' humor. "Okay, just so we'll feel extra good…"

"I'll get it." Offering to procure the item, Ignis steps off the bed as Sophiño directs him to the dresser. "Ah! Where the moogle plushie is…"

Sophiño lets out another chuckle. "Right! There it is!"

Pulling the bottle of their lube, Ignis gives the bottle a whirl and listens to the contents; he sighs. "It's almost out. And it's the last one from their last production."

The amusing chuckle from Sophiño's lips causes Ignis to pout his. "Oh, how will we _survive_ , Iggy?"

With mock determination, Ignis puffs his chest proudly and his tone becomes sternly urgent, amusing Sophiño. "We'll make it last. We _have_ to."

The pealing laughter from Sophiño's lips is amusing and beautiful at the same time. Gripping the bottle, Ignis chuckles at the theatric display he had done in front of his lover. Usually, he would not even accommodate himself to being the first to humor anyone; but here, with Sophiño, his fire, his rock, _his love_ , he feels like he can be comfortable baring himself a little.

Graceful despite his blindness, Sophiño can clearly see how Ignis' senses have become attuned to navigate the world quite precisely and as naturally as it was when Ignis was bespectacled and near-sighted. With his strong arms propped on either side of him, Sophiño contentedly hums as Ignis' warm body presses on top of him, his rigidness hotter in temperature, resting at the junction of his buttocks. Leaning carefully, Ignis' nose tip ends up grazing Sophiño's hair, its curls brushing softly against his skin. He feels Sophiño's head move upward to stare at his peaceful expression. The soft reverberations of his voice as he moans tingles through Ignis' skin and he gently rocks back his hips against his buttocks, content to foreplay more friction.

He opens the bottle, careful not to spill with his shaking hands. Gripping himself and one butt cheek on his hand, Ignis lets the cool slipperiness travel down his length and through the sweet junction of Sophiño's buttocks. With his fingers, he gently pries the opening to spread it even further inside the rectum, careful not to stretch him too far. But from the long appreciative groans Sophiño is signaling him, Ignis' figures his early fingering had primed him well enough. He further works inside his depth to spread more of the lube whilst he coats himself.

With his gentle, dexterous fingers, Sophiño mewls deep from his gut, appreciating the massages he's doing as Ignis spreads the lube inside him. He shivers underneath him, the pleasure already hiking up once again, rendering him impatient, although Sophiño doesn't tell him. He doesn't want him to hurry, even though his muscles are quivering for wanting him…

He just wants Ignis, _loves Ignis…_

"Don't worry, Niño," Ignis murmurs, his voice breathy and deep, and just as impatient. "I'm done, I'm done…"

With the last of his fingers pulling out, Sophiño feels empty and dejected, yet filled with the appropriate slickness needed for lovemaking. To tease him, Sophiño slightly lifts his hips up, bumping Ignis' rigidness as he playfully sways his butt at him. "Ignis, come on."

What he gets is another smack across his buttocks, yelping at the sharp tingle and probable imprint of Ignis' hand on his flesh. And speaking of, Ignis grasps his hips towards him, lining his cock to his entrance. With his hot tip already pressed at the center, Sophiño props himself to angle himself better as Ignis spreads his butt cheeks wide…

…then he _slides_ in so smoothly, filling Sophiño to the very hilt, that leaves him gasping in shock and delight! He feels his whole being flutter from that deep contact, licking his lips as he _tastes_ Ignis like this once again.

The two men quiver and groan on their position, with Sophiño raking his fingernails against the mattress and Ignis gripping him to the point he'll bruise.

The hot gasping and deep groans that keeps rumbling out of Ignis' lips as he answers Sophiño's high-pitched moaning and whimpering; his own shaking body atop his lover and the sweat that's drenching his brows and back; and the _sweet, sweet_ slickness and tightness of his hole, clenching around him, further drowns his senses within his sumptuous depths.

His pace is slow at first. The way Ignis pulls his length back leaves a tugging sensation inside Sophiño, as if his flesh is being pulled along. His hips follow as he leaves, but with Ignis holding him, Sophiño can only rock back as much as he could. When he fills him again, the men groan deeply and their hands grasp against anything they have. The pace remains consistent and Sophiño grows used to it, contentedly sighing against his pillow as Ignis' pelvis gently slaps against his backside.

As he continues penetration, Ignis is unsure how long he could hold himself back. The quivering flesh that surrounds him is overwhelming, revving up his dark, feral side, pushing him to _hurry the fuck up,_ yet—

 _"Oooh, Niño…"_ His voice cracks as he pants in time with his soft fucking. He takes another lungful of air to focus, concentrate solely on Sophiño's pleasure.

The hot flesh is too good for any hastiness. Sophiño feels so _damn good,_ so hot, so soft and so _snug_ when he shoves himself in! His fleshy buttocks tense their muscles whenever he enters him, in tune with the gentle rhythm they've set for now. He loves the sound of Sophiño moaning and humming: vulnerable, as if under a spell.

"Mmmhh…please… _Firelight_ …" His begging rouses the feral side in him once again. Ignis answers with a desperate huff, truly uncertain how to respond. Sophiño continues to plead. "Ignis, please, Ignis… _Ignis, please_ , go faster…please…"

"I _want us_ to last long." He manages to roll the words out, and despite what he said, Ignis' pace yields for a moment, becoming a sudden quick pace. He slows himself down, trying to center himself. But Sophiño is having _none_ of it!

"I love you, Firelight…" Listening to him appeal with that hoarse, sultry voice puts him to the edge and he bites his lip. Catching the slight movement underneath him, Ignis reaches down, between his lover and the pillow under his hips to confirm that Sophiño is masturbating. More sweat trickles down his neck as Ignis realizes what he has reduced his lover to.

"Please…"

"Niño…" He pulls his hand off and replaces his own on Sophiño's length. He feels his lover's belly coiling as Sophiño chuckles. Ignis smirks. "Let me at least get you off again."

A sex-starved hum rumbles low from Sophiño and Ignis is _convinced._ Lowering himself until his chest meets Sophiño's back, Ignis adjusts his legs to better penetrate him and prevent him from losing balance. Grasping his hip tighter, he feels Sophiño's hand clasp his hand, the one holding his cock. "I wanna help. It's my cock, anyway."

Being so close, Ignis takes a whiff of his hot breath and perspiring skin, and he _moans_ against him, finding it so intoxicating to know how far gone Sophiño is in his grasp. "Alright." He murmurs and kisses him, realizing from the shape of it, must be Sophiño's ear. He giggles after feeling his lips against his ear and, with concern, adds, "…be careful."

Ignis hears Sophiño's hand being placed against the solid surface of the headboard, for safety and to push against Ignis during the deed. "Prepare…"

He surges without warning! That long, arduous gasp that Ignis tore out of Sophiño's mouth is concerning, but he is quickly assuaged by Sophiño's encouraging words. "Yes, yes, yes—! _Oh, Ignis_ …don't stop, _don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…"_

So he lets himself _loose!_ As if for a long time, imprisoned by his own inhibitions, Ignis growls low as he _fucks_ his lover to their surrender! Sinking farther and deeper, he feels Sophiño's hot flesh flutter and clench around him, accommodating him to plunge himself further, _further!_ His merciless slamming presses Sophiño down against the mattress, helpless, his body bouncing and rocking according to how Ignis makes himself fit!

Sophiño's fingernails rake against the headboard as the whole bed quakes under their rigorous activity; remaining pliant against the mattress, his other hand aids his lover's hand in pumping his cock in time with Ignis' pounding pace!

He can feel the slickness of the lube leaking out of his hole, its cool stickiness dribbling down their heated flesh from their fevered lovemaking. The pleasure within his intimate area flares with pleasure, already furthering this dizzying heat! Sophiño hisses as each rough snap of his hips against his buttocks _hits_ the right notes within him, continuously sending hot frissons across his body that leaves him shuddering and crying!

What's more, his own frantic grip on Ignis' hand on his shaft is sending him into a frenzied ache for release; trapped between his lover's carnal mating and their own hands on his pulsing cock, Sophiño surrenders himself to the fiery bliss.

Reduced to this single-minded goal, Ignis' deep grunts sound no more like the Daemons he hunts down. His impassioned thrusts and supplying hand are at a blurring pace, continuous in his speed and strength. Deep in his lustful reverie, he wakes from his focus when Sophiño's body suddenly arches and convulses against him, followed by the most tormented, lovely cry he had ever heard!

With his other hand banging against the headboard, Sophiño's outburst and jolting body is further supplied by their gripping hands on his very pink penis, spilling more of his warm seed dripping down their fingers and all over the mattress! He suddenly feels Ignis' mouth capture his neck from behind as he relentlessly fucks him, unyielding in his heated pace, rendering him a screaming, lust-filled mess!

As expected, Ignis' hold on him tightens, but this time, he lets go of his hip, in favor of wrapping his arm around Sophiño's torso, locking him into his embrace and another bruising kiss on his skin. He loosens his grip on Sophiño's softening cock, who sighs in surrender from the enrapturing climax he had just endured, and curls his free arm across Sophiño's abdomen. As their sex continues, he soon feels the telltale signs of Ignis' impending orgasm.

His broken, rapid panting and his equally rapid, wild bucking against Sophiño's body tells of a very stubborn Ignis, still holding onto an ounce of restraint, of wanting to make this last longer, of wanting to stay like this—

 _"Ignis…"_ Sophiño cries his name, clenching himself around his stiff cock, already enlarging and ready to release. "Let go, just let go…"

His legs tensing and the muscles on his buttocks quivering violently, Ignis draws himself out to the edge as his climax _bursts_ inside his lover's depths! His mouth opens, freeing the bruised skin he had bitten a few moments ago, as his throaty rasps are accompanied by Sophiño's satisfied sighs and whispering his pet name _"firelight…"_ , enjoying being filled with Ignis' seed. Ignis bucks his pelvis, their loving sobs and smacking sound of warm, dewy flesh fills the room, until the last of his creamy arousal leaves him twitching and soft.

The bedroom remained quiet, save for the thunderous downpour outside and the soft shuffling of tired, calescent bodies across the mattress. Carefully pulling out, Ignis feels his way across the bed before finding the familiar softness of his pillow to crash into. Despite this, Ignis remains on top of Sophiño, whose panting breaths indicate how tolling the whole thing had been. He reaches out, hoping he hasn't fallen asleep—

"By Shiva…" Sophiño murmurs, almost sounding incomprehensible. "How long has it been?"

Ignis grins. His hand brushes against Sophiño's sweat-slicked body, thinking about the context of his question. "If you mean, how long it was since our previous sex, I'd say two months ago. If you mean how long we've fucked, I have no idea."

The pealing laughter from Sophiño's lips, followed by a playful smack on his head, is infectious and soon, the afterglow is replaced with another bout of energy. He pushes from his lying position to pull Sophiño to his arms and snuggle his soft, warm body against him. Now in his embrace, he kisses Ignis, _hard,_ languorously humming against his mouth as he tastes their sex on his tongue.

He had sorely _missed_ this; the long days, _weeks_ of Daemon hunting, assisting in archaeological missions to find info in searching for the Prince and helping folk across the Lucian Outlands had all felt like another Ignis, another _world_ even. So far they were, compared to the lovely little adventures he spends with his friends and his lover…with _his lover_ , here in the dim, cold bedroom inside a caravan, out parked in the parking area of Lestallum as the heavy downpour and roll of thunder cascade and rumbled as they please…

"Let's shower." Sophiño suggests as he languidly unwraps from Ignis' embrace. But he doesn't let him go. "Iggy?"

"I had a nightmare…"

Quietude fills the room once again, but Sophiño eases the awkward silence by caressing his cheek. "You wanna tell me?"

Without preamble, Ignis recounts: "I dreamed of Altissia, of how I was blinded. But this time, Ardyn was there…"

He notes Ignis' hold on him, his fingers tightening and pulling him closer. "He blinded me this time…" Ignis recalls in a low voice. "And…you were there…"

Piquing at what he said, Sophiño does his best to remain calm, although the muscle around Ignis' left jaw tenses. It's useless hiding from Ignis. "…you held me while the world went darker…I could still hear you. I even heard the Daemons coming in every direction…I—I couldn't do anything…"

"It was a nightmare." Sophiño tells him, making sure his tone remains composed and soothing. "I know how nightmares make us recall extreme situations and how it makes us helpless. I understand. But at the end of it, the nightmares are just what we fear, but most of them we always get through with in real life. Ignis, I admire you. You're already more than what your nightmares depict."

At this, a smile tugs across Ignis' lips, but this time more placid, as well as sympathetic. He knows what Sophiño means, about _why_ he admires him so. He continues to caress his cheek lovingly and murmuring sweet-nothings to him, to the point he can feel sleep is almost enveloping him.

"Niño…?"

"Yes?"

"I admire you, too."

A small giggle bubbles from Sophiño's lips. Ignis beams as he lovingly traces his fingers across his smooth back.

"Niño?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's shower."

And with that, the two men peck each other one last kiss before untwining themselves on the bed and went inside the shower room. The steam from inside fogs the cool bedroom after they were done. Sophiño notices Ignis darting immediately to the left side dresser and suppresses a chuckle when he sees him pick up the discarded lube bottle, shake it and sigh in disappointment.

Sophiño calls his name softly as he twines his arms around Ignis' waist. "We can always get each other off with our mouths."

A miffed chuckle from Ignis indicates he finds the idea preposterous, or perhaps lacking in his _preferences_ , but doesn't remark whatsoever as he returns the bottle inside the dresser drawer.

Looking into the clock, Sophiño realizes he has five hours before his shift begins, so he joins Ignis back into the bed. He realizes that parts of the mattress is still damp from their romp earlier and notes that he'll get it all replaced when wakes. He finds it suspicious that Ignis doesn't even complain about it, as he usually would on anything disorderly. Looking to him, he finds Ignis appearing… _glad_ , his lips a bit too wide to be asleep.

"…Ignis?"

"The bed smells _alluringly_ like you, Niño."

Sophiño huffs, rolling his eyes. "It smells like us, Firelight. Now, go to sleep. I'm replacing them all tomorrow." And with that, he shuts his eyes.

He feels Ignis shuffle under the blankets, however, and he hopes he is not up to no good. He finds relief when he wraps one muscular arm under his neck, supplying his firm bicep and shoulder for Sophiño to lie his head on, while his other arm twines around his torso to pull him closer, placing his nose against Sophiño's fragrant, soft curls of hair, inhaling his scent.

Even with the boastful flashes of lightning and thunder, the two men find respite within the other's body heat and tenderness, easily sleeping through the noise of downpour outside.

* * *

"Ignis!" Gladio barks his name one more time from across the Lestallum Parking Area, impatient and agitated about _not only_ of the news of another downpour hours from now. "Come on!"

Prompto hangs his head on his propped palm, huffing a long breath of boredom. "…man, if I'm in a relationship, I won't ignore you guys. Promise."

Gladio snorts. "If I'm in a relationship, I'd be in a hospital."

Piqued, Prompto turns to him, bewildered. "Why? You got beat up by your hypothetical girlfriend?"

"Nope." Gladio smirks. "My hypothetical girlfriend's gonna need to recover from…spending _a good, long time with me_ , if you know what I mean."

 _"Pppffftt!"_ Prompto dismisses him with a wave of his hand. "Yeah, sure!"

"Hey, come ON, IGGY!" Gladio yells at the same time as honking the horn of their rented convertible. "If you don't come out, PROMPTO'S DRIVING!"

They had a quick breakfast and hurriedly replaced the bed sheets so as not to rouse _too much_ suspicion from the other boys and from his sister, Lorie, when they borrow the caravan later. Now outside, sitting on a foldable chair and sipping his cup of Ebony coffee, Sophiño observes Ignis speak on his phone about how Gladio and Prompto are coming to pick him up for another Mission. After that, Ignis is immediately by his side to, as per usual, kiss his boyfriend and praise the lovely breakfast he's made. One thing led to another, and soon Ignis leads them back inside the caravan to give Sophiño another round of searing kisses, and not just on his lips.

Even when Prompto knocked on the door, because he can see through the slits of the blinds what _exactly_ is happening, to let Ignis know that they need to leave, Ignis wasn't easily dissuaded.

And this is _Ignis!_ The Hand of the Future King of Lucis, the man known for his skills in displaying order and conduct, prudence and temperance, a warrior and servant of the Throne and its People!

All of those, now thrown out the window!

"Ignis— _ugh!"_ He rasps and shivers within Ignis' tight hold, not wanting to break away from him nibbling on his skin on his neck. _"Please…_ Gladio sounds mad."

When he releases, the stinging wet mark he leaves behind sends a hot frisson down his belly, titillating him further. Yet, Sophiño knows they have no time for anymore trysts!

"Alright…" Ignis sounds disappointed, but that doesn't stop him from kissing his lips again. He would've protested, but Sophiño finds that melting in his arms is the best thing to happen. When they separate, Ignis quickly darts to the door, confusing Sophiño, until he pulls it open, revealing a very irritated Gladiolus, his hand formed in a fist, likely to knock on the door. Or knock it _down,_ perhaps.

But Ignis greets him coolly as he steps down towards the door and outside. "Ready when you are!"

Gladio grits his teeth. "Since ten minutes ago…" But when he turns to Sophiño, he reverts to a more pleasant temperament. "Be seeing you later, Sophi."

Still blushing and perhaps looking like he _had_ a tryst with Ignis, Sophiño nevertheless follows the outside to say goodbye. "Yeah, later! Hey! Prompto!"

Prompto immediately stands up from his car seat and waves at him enthusiastically. " _He-heya!_ Good luck with work, Sophi!"

Beyond the Daemon lights, out on the dark horizon, a flash of lightning cascades across thick clouds, likely already filled with rain. Noting the flash of light from behind him, Prompto turns to see more lightning, then turns to them, "Okay! Time to haul out of here! We need to finish three Missions before that rain comes down _hard!"_

"Better kiss your honey before leaving." Gladio says with a pat on Ignis' shoulder as he saunters back to the car. With that, Ignis turns back to Sophiño, who quickly goes to hold his chest as indication to where he is. He folds his arms around him, tightening his embrace on Sophiño, who returns the same sentiment.

"Be careful." He murmurs on Ignis' shoulder.

A smirk is his response. "You said that last night."

"I love you." This time, the smirk disappears and Ignis reaches out to trace his fingers on his shoulder, trailing upwards until he feels Sophiño's cheek. The next words leave him in awe of Ignis, of crying for him, of why he admires and loves this man so much:

"No matter what happens, Niño, know that being here in the dark with you, gives me more reason to go out there. I want you safer. I want you loving to see _all_ of Lucis again. Not just how you have experienced it during the war. No matter what happens to me, know that I want to do it all for us. For you."

When Ignis places a soft kiss on his forehead, more tears trail down Sophiño's face. "I—I'll be here…waiting."

"And I love you, too."

Slowly, Ignis separates himself from Sophiño, until their twined fingers are free from the other's hold. He walks away with his shoulders squared, his steps heavy with purpose. The erratic changes on the wind patterns does worry him, throwing off and heightening too many sounds for his hearing, but that doesn't deter him at all.

"Hey, Ignis." Came Gladio's gruff and monotonous voice, a way to indicate the proximity between him and the car's door. Even without his sight, Ignis deeply knows Gladio's sympathy and pride for his comrades, his brothers.

He pulls the car door open and Ignis steps in to take his seat. "You know how I feel about Prompto driving."

"Hey come on!" Came Prompto's very defensive voice, to which the other men chuckle at. " _You_ wanna drive?"

"Huh!" Ignis cocks a brow. "I _would_ with the application, but I'm assuming we've rented a different car—"

"We did." Gladio cuts in.

"—in which means," Ignis continues as if he wasn't cut off at all. "We have no time to modify the controls for a disabled person to drive! Well, time's a wasting! Either decide, or win on a Rock-Paper-Scissor game, someone drive now, please."

Gladio sneers. "Someone's thrilled."

"Come on, Gladio!" Prompto whines, throwing his hands in exasperation. "Let me drive us there! I already know a quick route."

With a dismissive gesture, Gladio switches seats with Prompto, who eagerly starts the car and hastens the vehicle too quickly for Ignis' liking. Dashing for the seatbelt, he connects it and secures himself as they leave the area.

"Bye, Ignis! Gladio, Prompto!" Hearing his goodbyes, the three men holler their byes at him, with Ignis' face etched worryingly as he feels the car swerve downward and out into a path he knows leads them to the Outlands. He hopes Sophiño didn't see his face, but knowing his beloved, he's likely to have seen it and shakes his head.

As their car accelerates, Ignis smells the air and lets his skin bristle, sensing too many sinister and powerful creatures already lurking around their vehicle. His head perks as the familiar vibration of the season seeps through his bones. "Better put on the car roof…"

Without argument, Prompto hits a switch before the first patter of rain even makes it inside their vehicle. He lets his thoughts wander about how Sophiño is, both worrying and delightful, although the memory of his nightmare last night gnaws at his insides.

"Stop worrying." Came Gladio's brisk tone. "You ain't gonna die. _We_ ain't gonna die. We've got Noctis and the whole of Lucis counting on us."

An uneasy grin comes to his face. Ignis can sense Prompto's gaze at him and, sure enough, he pipes up, too. "Yeah! And besides, there'll come a time I'll have someone who'll wait for me, too, you know! Bet she'll learn how to bake with Sophi!"

He lets a warm chuckle rumble out of his throat, but adds nothing to their encouraging words. They all know. They all believe already.

Ignis can feel it, see it already: a light beyond the darkness, with his comrades and his beloved by his side.

* * *

I hope that I gave blind-Ignis justice. I had to rely on research, but in the end, I relied on gut-instinct and purple prose to depict him well in a written form.

I also hope the long smut is…tasteful? Or at least, is erotic in a good way. Cigarettes After Sex is inspiring and was heavily used as great background music for this fanfiction (well, also with a lot of the ones written here in Juicy Things). I also LOVE Milk & Bone, particularly the song "Pressure".

I hope that I gave blind-Ignis justice. I had to rely on research, but in the end, I relied on gut-instinct and purple prose to depict him well in a written form.

I also hope the long smut is…tasteful? Or at least, is erotic in a good way. Cigarettes After Sex is inspiring and was heavily used as great background music for this fanfiction (well, also with a lot of the ones written here in Juicy Things). I also LOVE Milk & Bone, particularly the song "Pressure".

I have a tumblr: .com


End file.
